


Auror，Magizoologist and Beast Hunter

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: Theseus is an auror，Newt is a Magizoologist，and Grimmson，a beast hunter，who is the dark twin of Newt.





	Auror，Magizoologist and Beast Hunter

傲罗、学者与猎人

    “果然还是冥顽不灵的斯卡曼德。”突兀响起的嘲讽声懒洋洋地打破了听证会僵持的沉默，在座的两位斯卡曼德不约而同皱起了眉，抬头看向出声的方向。  
　　高大的男人推门走了进来，脸上挂着深刻的笑纹，毫无顾忌地顶着上座首席傲罗扫视过来的锐利目光，径直走向坐在椅子上的神奇动物学家。  
　　看清来人后小斯卡曼德猛地转过了头，他一贯不喜欢与人对视，然而有心人——譬如年长的那位斯卡曼德，可以清晰地察觉到那双每每对着动物温柔款款的绿眼睛里此刻流露出来的直白的、彻底的厌恶甚至痛恨之情。  
　　赏金猎人格里姆森显然也看了出来，但是丝毫不以为意，走到纽特面前亲切地双手握住了他瘦削的肩骨，仿佛相交已久的老熟人，俯身调侃道：“又见面了，长腿先生。”  
　　最后一个词几乎是用气音发出，若有若无的热气毒蛇一样爬过耳侧，纽特抿了抿唇抬起头，五次听证会以来首次带着质疑和询问望向了对面的兄长。  
　　忒修斯英俊的眉头深深打起结，挥手放出一个无杖无声咒。  
　　格里姆森顿时被一股无形的力量从纽特身边推开，退后三步落入扶手椅中。男人有些猝不及防的意外，却并未生气，反而好整以暇地勾起了意味深长的笑容。  
　　“忒修斯。”法律执行司司长不甚赞同地瞥了过来，然而只得到了首席傲罗毫无诚意的草草点头，以示擅自出手的抱歉。  
　　深知对方脾性的特拉弗斯耸了耸肩，不再多说，转向纽特再一次试图劝说对方接受寻找默然者的任务。  
　　小斯卡曼德身上散发出的抗拒之意比之前更加明显，终于在格里姆森三番五次的插话和特拉弗斯最终通牒的威胁下站起身，一言不发地拿起手提箱转身出了门。  
　　“那么，先生们，看来这项任务是属于我的了。”身后传来格里姆森志在必得的笑声。

　　纽特并没有如愿以偿得回到自己的住处，在魔法部门口他就被忒修斯拉住强行幻影移形回了对方的公寓。  
　　兄弟俩沉默地站在房间里，处在刚刚那场关于站队的争执暂告段落的尴尬中。  
　　当然所谓的“激烈争执”也并非真正意义上的争吵，仅仅是常常以沉默躲避的纽特难得地在兄长的说教下做出了坚决否定的回应而已。  
　　——斯卡曼德兄弟或许除了长相没有任何相似的地方，骨子里的固执却是如出一辙的。  
　　“听着，纽特。”最终忒修斯率先打破了沉默，烦躁地抓了抓打理整齐的头发，“找格里姆森来不是我的意思。”  
　　“我知道。”纽特低着头没有看他。  
　　忒修斯回忆着格里姆森简短的资料，赏金猎人，擅长追捕神奇动物，手段残忍血腥。想起那个人见到纽特时意有所指表情和称呼，忒修斯竭力压抑着从一早上就开始的隐忧和怒意，慢慢说道：“他之前就认识你。”  
　　这是一个肯定句。  
　　纽特没有回答，金棕色的卷发垂下来，遮住了他的神情。  
　　“告诉我，纽特，他是否曾经想要对你不利？”  
　　忒修斯固执地微微低身想要和纽特对视，却仍旧没有得到回应，一种难以言说的无力感和焦躁浮上心头，他可以在N.E.W.T.S考试中拿到十二个O，但是在Newt这门考试中绝对是糟糕透顶的T。  
　　他终于忍无可忍。  
　　首席傲罗第一次对着他的弟弟使用了摄神取念。  
　　纽特的黑魔法防御术一向学的不错，尤其在纽约经历了格林德沃的审讯后，大脑封闭术更上了一层。  
　　即便如此，忒修斯捕捉到的破碎凌乱的画面已经足够让他连血液都冰凉了一瞬。

　　那是一次次关于拯救和杀戮的残酷交锋，他沉默寡言的弟弟在面对敌人的时候展现出不可思议的、令人炫目的坚定和强大，即便常常使自己落得伤痕累累，最终却都融化在对着神奇动物露出的温柔微笑中。  
　　所有的这一切，在纽特只言片语报平安的信里从未提起过。  
　　最后掩藏在记忆最深层的片段里，他看到巨大的角毒兽在跳进箱子的前一刻被突如其来的红光击中了胸口，沉重地倒在地上，发出奄奄一息的哀鸣。  
　　“格里姆森！”  
　　赏金猎人吹了声口哨，目光刀子一样勾在穿着孔雀蓝大衣的神奇动物学家身上：“刚才的求偶舞跳的不错，长腿先生。”  
　　男人一手攥着刚刚偷袭得到的纽特的魔杖，一手握着自己的，死死指向地上的角毒兽。  
       纽特蹲身飞速给角毒兽简单包扎着伤口，他的手因愤怒和担忧颤抖着，动作却极为利落，口中低声安抚着痛苦的巨兽：“玛莎，好姑娘，坚持住，会没事的。”  
        男人眼神闪烁着，摸了摸下巴，言辞中充满了下流的暗示：“要我放过这东西也可以，如果……你有办法取悦我的话。”  
　　调笑声传入耳中，年轻的神奇动物学家不可置信地睁大了眼睛回头看了过去。  
　　——纽特斯卡曼德永远也不会知道他乱糟糟卷发遮掩下的那双眼睛有多么漂亮，就像他曾无数次杀死的林中受惊的小鹿，纯洁又天真。  
　　“怎么，mommy不愿意为了他的孩子做出点牺牲吗？”  
　　魔杖尖射出一丛火花，汹涌扑向庞大的角毒兽，纽特倾身扑上去挡住，孔雀蓝大衣烧灼起来。  
　　“过来。”格里姆森挥了挥魔杖，令对方身上只剩下那套修身马甲，压下内心的兴奋，不耐烦地下达命令。  
　　他早已迫不及待看这个孜孜不倦跟他作对的小家伙低头服软的样子了。  
　　  
        忒修斯脸色是从未有过的可怕的阴沉，周身凌厉的杀意满得几乎要溢出，蓦然抽出魔杖，转身大步朝门口走去。  
　　——他的手被一只比他略小的、冰凉的、带着茧子的手拉住了。  
　　“忒修斯，什么也没有发生。”纽特低声说。  
　　“藏在我袖子里的蜷翼魔攻击了他，我救走了玛莎，那次什么也没有发生。”他重复了一遍，慢慢握紧了兄长颤抖的手，将自己的记忆彻底向对方敞开。  
　　蜷意魔伸展翅膀劈头盖脸压在格里姆森的脑袋上，尖利的喙深深啄了下去，几乎触碰到大动脉的时候，年轻的神奇动物学家将他唤了回来，匆匆将仍在流血的角毒兽收进了箱子里。  
　　离开之前纽特手中的魔杖指向已经晕倒过去的赏金猎人，牙齿咬着下唇指尖颤抖着，忒修斯知道他在犹豫什么。  
　　纽特最终没有发出那道后来被列为三大不可饶恕咒之首的绿光。  
　　他终究还杀不了人。  
    　然而在当时的法律下，他甚至无法以杀害神奇动物的罪名把格里姆森投入监狱，相反还有可能把自己赔进去，最终只能匿名以抢劫的罪名将他送进了阿兹卡班。  
　　可是不过短短半年功夫，格里姆森就被英国魔法部以寻找默然者的名义释放出来登堂入室。  
　　“也许我本该杀了他的。”纽特喃喃自语。  
　　下一秒他被用力揽进了一个怀抱，久违的属于忒修斯的熟悉气息温暖地包裹住了他。  
　　忒修斯仿佛害怕失去一般紧紧拥着他，许久，压抑低沉的声音在耳边响起：“对不起。”  
　　纽特一如既往的对来自兄长的拥抱有些手足无措，这次格外如此，也许是因为他优秀的精英哥哥这样的道歉实在太过意外和沉重。  
　　然而他沉溺于这个怀抱，再也无法去推开对方。  
　　以救赎为己任的年轻学者见识了太多黑暗，在杀戮中存活的英雄兄长所给予的拥抱就像热烈的阳光，照亮了遮挡月亮的云翳，驱散所有的愤怒、不平和迷茫。  
　　“这与你无关。”纽特局促地说，想要安慰自责的忒修斯，“我，我是说，格里姆森与我的过节不是你的责任——”  
　　“不。”忒修斯近乎粗暴地打断了他，“保护你是我的责任，一直都是。”  
　　从出生开始，他们就注定血脉相连，终生不可分割。甚至不知道从什么时候起，纽特对他而言就已经不仅仅意味着责任，当看到他旁若无人对着动物跳那滑稽可笑的求偶舞时，忒修斯唾弃内心深处那个与格里姆森产生了同样龌龊念头的自己。  
　　纽特再次垂下头，将微不可察的失望藏在心底，低声辩解：“可你是魔法部的人，你有你的立场——”  
　　比他高大的兄长低头克制地轻轻在他额头的碎发上落下了一个吻，堵住了他所有的后话。  
　　“在魔法部之前，我永远先是你的人。”  
　　——哪怕你属于广袤自然，属于神奇动物，甚至将来属于某个漂亮的女孩，而不会属于我。  
　　纽特沉默着，微微踮起脚尖，抬手回抱了他的哥哥。  
       许久之后，他问：“你想看看玛莎吗，她就在我的箱子里，也许，也许可以跟我一起？”


End file.
